Confessions, apologies and revenge
by Violet26
Summary: Jack is ready to tell Aster how he feels and plan his payback for North and Sandy's bet. While thinking of how to confess Jack overhears something and realizes he might have some competition. Finding some alone time with Aster becomes a difficult task but getting a vain fairy (Not Tooth!) out of the way is just one more thing on Jack's to-do list. Sequel to "The Bet". JackRabbit.
1. Chapter 1

A/N The T rating is for later chapters. It will be light and more of a "better safe than sorry" thing. Hope you like this, let me know. :)

Jack had decided to spend the night at his lake. He always thought better without the distractions at North's. He awoke early in the morning and was now leaning against a tree, trying to think. "Okay, he began out loud. "First find Bunny and confess my feelings, then, talk to Tooth and finally," he smirked. "plan revenge." The winter spirit straightened. "First confessions." He ran a hand through his hair. "So how do I start?" he asked himself.

Jack began walking the length of the frozen water. "So Bunny," he shook head. "No, should use his first name." he started again. "Aster, we've known each other for a while now. I know we haven't always got along but for the last few years we've been friends and well I, I...I really sound stupid." Jack stopped and hung his head. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he lifted his head back up, trying to find some confidence. "Okay Jack, you can do this." he told himself before he turned around and began pacing back to his earlier spot. "You talk to him all the time." He stopped once more when he reached the point he began. "Yeah," He smiled confidently. "Of course I can do this." He gripped his staff with both hands and stood it up in front of himself pointedly. "I'm Jack Frost! I'm the Guardian of Fun! I control the snow, ice and cold! I" he hung his head once more with a sigh. "I can't do this." His head shot up again when he heard some laughing. Some voices sounded a short way away from him. Curiosity got the best of him and Jack followed the sound.

In a clearing Jack heard one familiar voice and another strange one. He kept his distance and stood behind a tree. Peering out he saw two forest fairies talking and laughing. He recognized one as Krystal, one of the first fairies he had meant after Tooth. The other he didn't know by name but was sure he'd seen her around.

"I don't think you should, Flora." Krystal began.

"And why not?" Flora questioned, braiding her long hair.

Krystal watched her friend. "I think he's already interested in someone, that's what I hear anyway." she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Who?" Flora asked as she tied a band of flowers around the end of her braid.

Krystal shook her head. "Do you ever talk to anybody?"

Flora frowned and knelt to look at her reflection in the frozen lake. "I'm talking to you."

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Lucky me." she said sarcastically. "Anyway, I think he likes Jack Frost."

Jack started from his spot behind the tree once he heard his name. He knew he shouldn't spy and had planned on leaving until that moment.

Flora laughed. "Jack Frost!" she stood up and turned towards her friend. "Ha! Why would the Guardian of Hope like Jack Frost?" She brushed the sleeve of her dress with a hand.

_"Bunny,"_ Jack thought, surprised. He then thought of the sprite's last remark and felt annoyed. "What does she mean, why would he like me?" He questioned aloud then clapped a hand to his mouth, hoping he hadn't been heard. It was clear he hadn't been when the fairy known as Flora continued.

"I know they're friends and all but.." she trailed, looking for the right words. "We're talking about the spirit of Easter." Her friend looked at her curiously. "He's a representative of hope and new life, he's intelligent, and quick, and those _tattoos,_" she sighed airily with a smile on her face.

Jack couldn't help but smile too, being able to relate. When he first realized his feelings for the Pooka, he had surprised himself.

When first meeting the Easter Bunny the winter spirit would have never expected himself to fall for the other spirit, he always seemed grumpy and arrogant. Over time though, the young Guardian realized there was more to Aster. Jack noticed the spirit had plenty qualities, both human and Pooka that he found attractive. There were the ones the fairy had listed then there were others. Along with Aster's intelligence, speed and tattoos (tribal markings), Jack also found an allure in his fellow Guardians' lean frame and powerful limbs. His smile grew wider. _"Of course,"_ Jack thought. _"There's also his accent and those ears."_ Jack laughed quietly. _"I was joking to a certain degree about the "Ear fetish" to North and Sandy but there is something about their keen hearing and the way they show Bunny's emotions."_ Jack's smile turned sly. _"I wonder what fascinating sounds he'd make if I'd give them a bit of a tug while…"_ Jack shook his head after he felt his face begin to heat up, trying to clear his thoughts. "Time to derail that thought." He said aloud.

Flora then shook her head. "Then there's Jack Frost," she said with harsh tone. "I guess he's cute and all, but he's just a kid."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the fairy's comment. "I'm not a kid." he whispered to himself bitterly. _"Who does she think she is anyway? Where does she get off talking about me like that?"_ he thought with a frown._ "She was talking about Bunny, she likes him too. But he likes me, he wouldn't choose a vain, air-head of a fairy over me, would he?"_ Jack wondered as he began to worry.

The winter spirit looked at the fairy again. She was pretty, he supposed. She had long, raven hair that was now braided, a heart-shaped, tanned human face, a deep blue dress that fit her curvy body, fell past her knees on her human legs and had draped sleeves, and a long green, white and blue colored peacock feathered tail. The young Guardian frowned._ "He still wouldn't choose her." _The sound of laughter startled him.

"He's over three hundred years old, I'd hardly call him a kid." Krystal stated.

Flora shook her head. "Don't matter, he's no competition to me." she said flipping a stray hair out of her eyes. "Besides, even if Aster does like Jack Frost, doesn't mean the king of mischief likes him back."she replied coolly. "Either way, I can make him forget all about Frosty." The fairy said slyly as she sent her friend a wink.

Jack had heard enough. He stepped out of his spot. "You can, can you?" he questioned sharply, leaning against his staff with an arm resting on it. He glared at the fairies, waiting for an answer.

Both fairies jumped at Jack's sudden appearance. _"I knew this lake looked familiar."_ Krystal thought. "Hi Jack." She gave the spirit a small smile.

Jack returned Krystals' smile before facing the other fairy. "You were saying." he gestured with his free hand.

Flora gave the Guardian a fake smile. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop on people." she said snidely.

"Oh really." Jack tilted his head with a look of confusion. "So is it more or less rude than talking about people behind their backs?" his brows narrowed. He heard Krystal snicker.

Flora gave her friend a cold look before returning her attention back to Jack."I take it you heard all our conversation then?"

Jack shook his head. "Not all, just the insults about me and the parts were you said there be no way Bunny would choose me over you."

The fairy looked at the winter spirit questionably. "Bunny? You address him awfully informal."

"We're friends, all his friends call him that." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

Flora eyed Jack. "Do they?" she said, mockingly. "Seems improper to call the Guardian of Hope by a nickname instead of his first name." she reprimanded.

Jack clenched his staff in front of him with both hands. He growled in the back of his throat. It'd been years since he disliked someone he'd just meant so much. The fairy couldn't compare to the first instance but he still found her irritating beyond belief. The winter spirit opened his mouth to reply but a rustling from nearby startled them.

All three watched as a figure approached them. Jack smiled when he saw the figure was Aster.

"Oi, Frostbite." Aster called to Jack. "Been lookin' for ya, wanted to talk to ya about somethin'" he glanced at Jack's company. "If yer busy I can" he began but Jack interrupted.

"No!" Jack shouted. He realized he had been a bit loud but didn't care. He hurried to Aster's side and cast Flora one last scathing look. "Sorry," he apologized to the other Guardian. "I'm finished here, we can talk."

Aster nodded. He looked back at the fairies. "Didn't mean to be rude, G'day." he greeted them.

Krystal smiled politely. "Hello." she said with a small wave.

Flora stepped forward gracefully, swaying her hips barely but noticeably as she did. She held her hands behind her back as she smiled sweetly. "Hello." she batted her eyelashes and lowered her head shyly.

Jack rolled his eyes. _"Could she be anymore obvious?"_ he thought bitterly. Noticing Aster was watching the fairy intently, Jack coughed loudly to get his attention. "We should go somewhere more," he cast another glare Flora's way. "private."

Aster shook his head a moment then glanced at Jack. "I was thinkin' my warren."

Jack smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid we have important matters to tend to," he frowned sadly. "We have to leave, but it was a pleasure talking to you both." he said with false sincerity before placing an arm across his midsection and bowing to each fairy in turn. Jack turned to Aster and prepared to leave.

Krystal giggled at Jack's theatrics but Flora sneered. "You know," she said shyly. "I would love to see your warren sometime, Aster." She looked at the Easter spirit with wide, hopeful eyes. "It must be amazing if _you_ created it."

Jack stopped in his tracks, turned and stared at the fairy in disbelief. The sugary tone of the other being made him want to gag. _"Can she pour it on any thicker?"_ he wondered. _"He's never going to let her come."_ The winter spirit smirked. He knew his fellow Guardian was particular about who he let in his warren. Since Jack knew him, Aster had only a handful of visitors, which included the other Guardians, including Jack, and Sophie and Jamie.

Aster cleared his throat. "Sometime, maybe." he said politely. Jack grinned triumphantly.

Flora looked up at the spring spirit with a warm look, playing with the end of her braid. "I'm not busy now."

Jack spoke up quickly. "We have plans, have something private to discuss."

The fairy narrowed her eyes briefly at Jack before turning her attention back to Aster. "Just a quick tour, maybe?"

Aster sighed and hesitated a moment before giving in. "Alright, but it'll have to be quick."

Jack's mouth fell open. Flora beamed and Krystal frowned.

"I'll see you around." Krystal started. "I have things to tend to." Before leaving, Krystal waved to each of them and sent Jack an apologetic look.

"Let's go then." Aster said to the two, then tapped a foot to the ground.

Jack hung his head as he followed Flora and Aster down the hole that appeared. He didn't know what but he had to do something so he had some time alone with Aster and that meant finding a way to ditch the fairy.


	2. I am the snow and cold

Jack followed Aster and Flora begrudgingly around the warren. When the fairy had invited herself to join the two Guardians, Jack had been certain Aster would have declined but he was wrong. Now the winter spirit was trailing his fellow Guardian and the frustrating fairy he had just meant.

Sighing heavily, Jack mentally kicked himself for not saying anything to Aster sooner about his feelings. _"Maybe I wouldn't have to put up with this phony fairy and her annoying laugh."_ Jack thought.

The minute the trio had finished their slide down the hole into the warren, Flora was at the Easter spirit's side. She smiled and constantly complimented Aster on the beauty the place.

"You've done an absolutely amazing job, Aster." Flora said in her usual sweet, (annoyingly so, Jack thought) tone as they made their way to the dye river.

Aster smiled politely and nodded. "Thank ya." The fairy looked up at the Pooka and batted her long eyelashes.

Jack, from his spot, not far behind the two, rolled his eyes for what felt to him like the twentieth or so time. Despite knowing it was immature Jack couldn't help but mock the fairy. He mouthed the words Flora had just said with an annoyed expression and mimicked her eyelash batting, then he rolled his eyes once more.

As they reached the dye river Jack kept his distance and watched the two ahead of him. Aster made himself busy with something but what Jack couldn't tell. He also seemed to be chatting quietly with Flora and they continued talking for a few moments before falling silent.

The fairy seemed content to watch the Pooka for a while but eventually made her way back to Jack."You probably should get going Frosty," she said snidely. "It's awfully warm in here and we wouldn't want you to melt."

Jack glared at the being next to him. "Frosty is a snowman that was brought to life by magic. He would melt in the heat because he needed the snow and cold," he began as he snatched a rose from the band she wore in her hair. She looked at him annoyed but didn't say anything. "_I _" Jack said, raising the stemless flower he held in the palm of his hand up level with his face. "Am the snow and cold!" he said sternly and blew a breathe of cold air on the rose pointedly. The flower turned to ice. Jack smiled when the fairy did nothing but huff next to him.

Feeling a bit triumphant, Jack walked away from Flora towards were Aster still sat near the dye river. As he walked away he felt his foot hit something, unable to stop himself, he fell hard against the ground. The Guardian groaned as he glanced around to find what had tripped him. Not far from his foot was a root from a nearby tree. Jack watched as it slowly disappeared back into the ground. Curiously, the winter spirit looked at Flora.

With a smirk on her face, Flora shrugged as Jack eyed her. "I'm a spring spirit," She said as she approached him. "I have a way with plants and flowers." she whispered as she passed the him to join Aster once again.

Jack cursed silently as he brushed himself off. Once again he felt angry at himself. _"Should have known better than let my guard down."_ he thought. He quickly joined the other two spirits, vowing to himself that he'd get her back when he would have a chance.

Aster had sat on his haunches while watching some egglets parade by but stood up once Jack joined Flora and him. "I think that 'bout covers it, not much more to show." he said.

Jack smiled. _"Finally!"_ he thought.

"I would love to get a closer look at those." Flora nodded to some golems in the distance.

Aster paused then sighed. "Alright." He led the two spirits in the direction the fairy nodded.

Jack groaned as he, once again, followed the two. They walked for a bit when a thought crossed the winter spirit's mind. _"Right,"_ he thought, smirking. _"Payback."_ Aiming his staff carefully, he created a small patch of ice just in front of the fairy when she gave Aster an adoring glance. As planned, Flora stepped on the ice without noticing it. Jack held in laughter as the fairy's legs slid out from under her and she landed on her backside.

Aster stopped in his tracks startled. He offered the fairy a helping hand after glancing back at Jack. Jack shrugged innocently. He knew it was probably unconvincing, especially if his friend noticed the small, now melting, patch of ice but didn't care at the moment.

Flora had accepted Aster's help and stood gracefully back up. After giving the Guardian next to her a reassuring smile and waiting for him to turn away, she took a moment to glare at Jack. Jack waved at her and smiled mockingly. She turned away with a huff and continued walking.

Calling the wind, Jack took to the air. He wasn't about to let the fairy get him again. He flew past the other two and spared them a glance as he passed. Jack soon realized that had been a mistake as he felt a sharp slap across his face. Dazed for a moment, Jack fell. He quickly pulled out of his descent just before hitting the ground. He looked around to find what had hit him. Jack figured a tree branch must have moved forward when he noticed one of them moving slowly back in place. He cursed again.

Aster called up to Jack. "Frostbite, ya alright?"

Jack nodded as he rubbed his sore cheek. "I have to be more careful, that's all." he said as he landed next to the Pooka.

Aster gave Jack a small smile before turning to the fairy. "Well, this is it." he gestured to the golems.

Flora beamed. "They're beautiful." she gushed.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. His face still felt hot from the spot were the branch had made contact and from the embarrassment he felt because Aster had seen it and thought it had been Jack's clumsiness. The young Guardian waited for Aster to turn away then aimed his staff and let snow build up in a cloud above the fairy's head. Once satisfied, Jack let his arm drop, bringing his staff down and the snow down with it.

Flora let out a loud screech of shock and surprise as she was covered in cold, wet snow. However, it was Aster who sent Jack a glare. The winter spirit winced at the look he received from his friend and looked away.

The fairy quickly brushed the snow off. "It's getting late," she began, feeling defeated. "I should head out." she said in a small, timid voice. She managed one more bright smile as she thanked Aster for everything.

Aster told Flora he'd help her back to the surface. As the two walked past Jack, the fairy sneered at him. He simply grinned.

* * *

Once the Easter spirit returned from dropping the fairy off he found Jack. "Ok Frostbite, what gives?"

Jack looked up from his spot under a tree. "Well," he paused as he thought of the best way to explain everything. "It's like this.." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Aster sat down across from the boy and waited patiently for an answer. Although he hadn't said anything, figuring they would work it out, Aster had noticed Jack and Flora's banter. Now, he wanted to know what it was all about.

"You remember North and Sandy's bet?" Jack asked as he finally meant the other spirits' eyes. Aster nodded. "After I realized you liked me I figured I should tell you how I felt but then I ran into those two fairies and.." he ran a hand over his temple. "I realized Flora liked you too and you agreed to show her around, well" Jack looked down at his lap, he felt a blush frosting his face. "things kind of escalated from there."

Aster had felt overjoyed when he heard Jack's admission that he returned the Pooka's feelings but remained passive so he could hear Jack out. After the winter spirit had finished, Aster gave a small chuckle. "Ya were jealous." he stated matter-of-factly.

Jack pursed his lips. He hated that word but supposed it fit. "Kind of." he said softly.

Aster smiled. "Ya don't have to worry Jack," Jack glanced back up at the use of his name. " I fancy ya, nobody else."

Jack beamed at Aster. He stood up, closed his eyes and stretched. Before Jack had a chance to do anything else he felt a pair of warm arms around him. He sighed contentedly as he rested his head against Aster's chest and wrapped his own arms around the Pooka's waist. He let a few moments passed before pulling back enough to meet his fellow Guardian's eyes. "So," he began. "Are you going to kiss me or what?" he asked playfully.

"Pooka's don't kiss." Aster responded.

Jack bit his lip nervously before smiling. "Humans do." In one swift movement Jack pushed himself up on tiptoes to make up for their difference in height and gently kissed Aster.

Still smiling after he pulled away, and happy to find he wasn't the only one, Jack meant Aster's eyes. "I'm looking forward to doing _a lot_ more" he began. "but first," He let go of Aster's waist and stepped away from the other spirit. "There's something else I have to do." he said sadly. Aster gave him a curious glance. "I need to talk to someone." Jack tried to clarify. "I don't mean to leave so soon and I know this isn't the best time but…" Aster interrupted. "If it's important than ya should go, I'll be here when ya get back." he said with an understanding tone. Jack leaned forward once again and kissed the Pooka's cheek this time. "Thanks for understanding." He whispered. Jack picked up his staff from next to the tree and made to leave but before walking away he called to Aster. "We really should thank North and Sandy properly sometime, let me know if you have any ideas." Aster nodded. _"I can think of a few"_ he thought with a smirk.


	3. An apology

The wind swirled around him as Jack made his way towards the ground but a strange noise caused him to stop. He turned himself and made for a low branch on a nearby tree. Once situated the winter spirit peered down and grinned at what he saw. Not too far from where he perched, Jack saw Flora and Krystal. The two fairies were walking along Jack's lake. Flora looked disgruntle and was doing her best to tidy herself up, brushing the sleeves of her dress.

"I warned you." Krystal said to her friend barely loud enough for Jack to hear from his spot.

"I know." Flora replied dejectedly.

"I told you he liked Jack." Krystal reminded the other fairy.

"I know." Flora said, frustrated.

"If you had listened to me you wouldn't have embarrassed yourself." Krystal continued.

Flora stopped and glared at her friend. "I know!" she shouted as Krystal halted beside her. "I should have listened to you, you don't have to rub it in!" The sound of laughter startled her and she looked around.

"Yeah," Jack began as he landed in front of the fairies with a smirk in Flora's direction. "That's my job."

"Hey Jack." Krystal gave the winter spirit a small smile. Flora made a huffed sound next to her.

Jack nodded at Krystal with a smile of his own then returned his focus to Flora. "Back where we started, I guess." He glanced at the, now darkening, landscape. "Only this time you're not bragging about how you're bound to win the spirit of Easter's heart without any competition from me. Hmm," he walked to stand in front of the fairy and began tapping his staff on the ground lightly with a hand while he rubbed his chin thoughtfully with the other. "Why is that, I wonder?" Jack ceased his actions and gave Flora a pointed look. "Oh yeah, that's because…" he drew out the word purposely and quietly he said. "you lost."

Krystal frowned from her spot. She debated speaking up. Jack was being immature but it wasn't really her business. However, despite her flaws, Flora was her friend. _"Then again,"_ she thought. _"I did warn her and, from what she told me, she had acted pretty immaturely herself."_ She decided to wait a while longer before saying anything.

Flora nearly growled at Jack's remarks. With a flick of her wrist she sent a low hanging tree branch towards the young Guardian's face but, to her dismay, he ducked it.

"Not falling for that again." Jack announced as he straightened up. He could still feel the sting from the last time. "I won't stay, just stopped to say hello." He said cheerily, deciding not to let things get out of hand. "After doing something important I'll be heading back to spend some more time with _Bunny_." Jack emphasized the nickname, knowing it irritated the fairy.

"Good, go already." Flora said through gritted teeth.

Jack smirked once more. He knew it was childish of him to be bragging but he couldn't help it. Flora's words from earlier still rang clear in his head and, despite telling himself it didn't matter what others thought of him, they still stung. "Right away, and I'll see you both at North's New Years party, right?" He called the wind back but before the air carried him off he waited for an answer.

"We go every year." Krystal replied politely.

Jack frowned for a moment. _"I knew Flora looked familiar, I must have seen her at North's party."_ he thought, then his smile returned as he took to the sky. "You'll be sure to see me," he said with one last look in Flora's direction. "I'll be on the arm of the Guardian of Hope." He gave her a quick wink.

Flora scowled at the young Guardian then did her best to smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again, I wouldn't miss this year's party for the world." She smiled sweet but her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Jack laughed before turning towards Krystal. "I'll see you around." he waved before taking to the air. Krystal waved after him.

* * *

Arriving at the Tooth palace Jack had one last laugh at his earlier encounter before he straightened himself up and ran through his head what he was going to say. _"Alright, I'm ready."_ he thought. _"As I'll ever be."_ He breathed in deeply before calling out for his friend.

The little fairies that had greeted the winter spirit quickly scattered to find their mother. Tooth soon arrived and greeted Jack with a kind smile. "Hi Jack, what brings you by?"

Jack returned her smile before looking down at his feet, feeling nervous. "Do you have a minute?" he asked, glancing up at the fairy.

"Yes, of course." Tooth replied happily. She gave her fairies some quick directions then led the way to a balcony on the lower part of the palace. It was arranged with a table, chairs and overlooked a small stream and a meadow below. It was a spot the two of them would go when they got a chance to spend time together.

When the two took a seat Jack cleared his throat and began. "I thought we should," he searched for the right words. "I mean about the other day," Feeling nervous Jack suddenly found an interest in the table before speaking again."I wanted to talk to you about North and Sandy's bet." the winter spirit finished quickly.

"Jack," Tooth spoke up. "It's okay, thank you for your concern and I still think what they did wasn't right, but I'm alright now." Jack looked up and met the fairy's eyes. She smiled warmly at him and he couldn't help return it.

"I'm glad." Jack replied. "That's not all I wanted to talk about though." his head fell again and he stared at the hand he rested on the tabletop. Everything around them seemed so quiet now when moments before there had been plenty of noise. The temperature seemed a few degrees warmer also. Jack raised his eyes once more to meet Tooth's. "I wanted to tell you, I think you should know.." his words faltered. Jack wasn't sure why he felt so nervous around his good friend all of sudden but felt for sure, if he had needed to, he wouldn't be able to breathe. "I'm really flattered that you" he began again but Tooth interrupted him.

"Jack," she laughed slightly at her friends' nervousness, it was something unusual for the spirit who was normally ready to speak his mind. "It's okay, I understand. You don't feel the same about me as I do about you." the fairy said. Her smile looked sad for a moment and Jack felt a pang of guilt but as she shifted in her chair it seemed to brighten. "So Bunny, huh?"

Jack looked at his fellow Guardian in surprise. "What?" he questioned. "I didn't say anything, how did you," he shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Tooth laughed. "What I mean, Jack, is; you like Bunny, don't you?"

Jack felt unsure how to respond. He wasn't sure this was the proper time to discuss his feelings for someone else.

"Did you tell him yet?" Tooth asked curiously. Jack nodded his head, surprised when Tooth beamed across from him. "I'm happy for you." she said.

Jack still couldn't believe the fairy's behavior. One moment she looked like her puppy died, the next she looked like she couldn't be happier. If he had found out Aster liked someone else he would have been crushed and he definitely wouldn't sit and chat with him about whether he confessed to that person. Just thinking about Aster returning Flora's feelings had had Jack acting like a child. Jack understood in that moment why North always said women were puzzles. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Thanks" he replied weakly. A thought struck him then. "How did you know?"

Tooth laughed again. "Although I held out hope that I might have been wrong, you never were the most subtle Jack." The winter spirit felt his face flush. "The looks, the way you would do anything to get his attention and how you always seemed to search him out when you had a free moment. I think the only one who didn't see it was Bunny, himself." She thought for a minute before adding. "Well, Bunny and North." When it looked as if Jack wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, the Guardian of memories cleared her throat for attention and her face became more serious. "You know, we really should discuss how we're going to repay North and Sandy for that bet of theirs."

Jack's stunned silence ended and a sly grin crossed his face. "You know," he said. "I think you're right."

A/N Sorry I took a bit to get this up, I had wanted to add another chapter to my story "We could be friends" before this and I did manage to start another chapter but can't get an idea how to finish it, so I did this first. I will get back to that one though, for anybody waiting for it, as soon as possible. A note on calling Tooth the fairies mother; I know she isn't technically but I think they think of her as one and I didn't think calling her their queen sounded right. I also have to give credit where credit is due. A kind reader and reviewer, Anie6142, gave me the idea for Jack's gloating, I hope I did a good job and you all like it! :)


	4. Best served cold

A/N Both this and "The Bet" have sweet and hopefully, humorous parts in them but this chapter has parts that are a little extra sugary, hope you'll forgive me. :) Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Even if you're critiquing, can't get better if I don't know what's wrong. Thanks and I hope you like this. Also for anyone curious, I have gotten further in the next chapter of "We could be friends", just need a good ending for it. Hopefully I'll being putting that up soon.

It was dark when Jack returned to Aster's warren but he figured it shouldn't be too late to stop by. The young Guardian made his way to the Pooka's burrow and found Aster still outside sitting under a tree, enjoying the evening air. The other spirit looked up when he heard Jack approach.

"Hey Frostbite." Aster called as he rose from his spot.

Jack shook his head at the nickname. "Hey Cottontail." he smiled.

"Didn't expect ya back tonigh', finish what ya had to do?" Aster asked.

Jack nodded. "Mind if I visit for a bit?"

Aster looked surprised. "Course not. Wanna come inside?"

Jack beamed. He'd been in Aster's burrow before but being invented in now seemed different. "Thought you'd never ask." he joked.

Aster led the way inside his home and took a seat next to his favorite spot in front of a small fireplace that burned magically on cool nights. Jack waited until the Pooka settled before dropping unceremoniously on his lap. "Ya know," Aster began with a groan. "Yer heavier than ya look."

Jack snickered. "You want me to move?"

"I didn't say that." Aster wrapped his arms around the winter spirit and rested his chin on Jack's shoulder. "Not as cold as I expected."

Jack laughed again as he pushed his back against the spring spirit's chest and wriggled on his lap. "Well, you wouldn't feel the cold through the clothing" he suggested. "and I've spent years practicing to control it too." he shifted once more.

"What are ya doin'?" Aster asked.

"Getting comfortable." Jack replied simply with another wriggle.

Aster placed a hand on each of Jack's sides to try to still him. "Mind not doin' it?" he asked.

Jack snickered. "Why Cottontail? _Is it getting you all hot and bothered?_" he began, suggestively, but he stilled when he received silence for an answer. Trying to hold back more laughter he replied. "Alright, I'll stop." He leaned his head back to rest against the other spirit's shoulder.

Aster rested his head against Jack's contentedly. "Good"

Jack let a few minutes of silence pass, nearly falling asleep to the steady rhythm of Aster's heart, before speaking up. "I had to talk to Tooth." he said softly.

"What?" Aster questioned.

"The reason I left before." Jack moved his head carefully away from Aster's shoulder and turned to face the Pooka. "I had to talk to Tooth. I wanted to make sure she was alright after the scene at North's the other day."

"That's nice of ya." Aster replied thoughtfully. "How was the sheila doin'?"

Jack shrugged. "Okay, actually," he paused before adding. "she seemed fine."

"Good" Aster said with a warm smile.

Yawning, Jack reluctantly stood up. "Tooth came up with a great idea to get North and Sandy back for betting on us." he said with another yawn as he stretched.

Aster arched an eyebrow. "She did?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, it's getting late now." The young Guardian glanced around the room and rubbed his arm nervously. "Could I, maybe sleepover?" he asked sheepishly.

Aster looked at the winter spirit with surprise. "Jack," he began, unsure. "I do like ya a lot and we'll get there, but I think it might be a little soon."

Jack met Aster's eyes. He felt confused. He knew the Easter spirit cherished his privacy and Jack would never do anything (on purpose) to make the other spirit uncomfortable but couldn't understand what he the Pooka meant by too soon. They'd been friends for years. Re-thinking his words carefully it suddenly dawned on Jack what Aster thought he had meant by sleepover. He began laughing. "I didn't mean _that,_ you pervert." he said light-heartedly. "I meant sleep over, as in, actually sleeping."

Aster rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry." he muttered then stood up. "Course ya can, I'll show ya the guest room."

Jack glanced around the quaint house. "You have a guest room?" he asked in disbelief.

Aster merely nodded. "Down below, don't have many guest anymore but North used to stay once in a while, when he needed a break from the elves. Tooth has stayed a couple of times in the past too."

Jack picked up his staff from where he set it and followed Aster to a little room off the kitchen where a hole in the floor was covered by a door with a handle. After climbing down a ladder to a dimly lit hall, they walked a short way to the door of a simple looking room. The room had a bed, a nightstand next to the bed, a dresser, a full mirror and another door that led to a washroom. It also had a small window with a seat next to it. Outside the window Jack saw the evening sky.

Jack turned to Aster, puzzled. "We're underground, aren't we?"

"Yep." Aster replied.

"So how can.."Jack gestured to the window.

"It's magicked. An illusion. I thought it'd feel more comfortable." Aster said shrugging.

Jack nodded his agreement. The room was plain but still had a nice homey feel. He made for the bed. "Thank you." he said as he sat down, leaning his staff against the nightstand.

"No worries." Aster smiled. "Light's here, if you need it." He gestured to the wall with a paw. "I'm upstairs if ya need anything else ."

"Sounds good," Jack called out as he watched the Pooka leave. "Night."

Aster turned out the light on his way out. "Night," he called back before adding softly, "Snowflake."

Jack stared at the door upon hearing the new nickname. He smiled and laid down to sleep.

* * *

It was two weeks before Christmas and Jack had found out from Phil that Sandy, winning the bet, would be borrowing the sleigh for a week. The winter spirit figured he would be borrowing it after Christmas so the plan for the Guardian of Dreams would have to wait. Jack, Tooth and Aster figured this would be a nice time for the plan for North. They wanted to show North why you shouldn't bet on people's love lives.

The plan had been easy enough for Jack to pull off with him staying at North's most of the time. Both elves and yeti had been more than willing participates. Phil helped Jack while the rest of the yeti went to work keeping the Guardian of Wonder busy.

The idea was simple, nothing too big, it was North's busy time after all. Jack and Phil gathered the elves together and attached sprigs of mistletoe to each hat and extra bells to shoes to deck out the, already holiday covered, beings. After filling them up on sugar cookies and hot cocoa they let the elves go about their business.

On an average day the elves could be slightly pesky, always wanting to help but getting in the way more often than not. After Jack and Phil had finished however, nothing short of Chaos broke out.

The whole day involved the elves, sprigs of mistletoe dangling from their hats, chasing each other and the yeti. Along with the distraction of the elves running around trying to get kissed or avoid being kissed there was the bells. The extra bells added to their normal attire had caused the usual quiet jingle jangle to turn into a loud, hard on the ears, annoying sound.

North took the situation with good grace early on, after some confusion, but a couple of hours in and Russian curses could be heard coming down the halls. He had taken to trying to gather the elves and remove the offending plants and bells but was unsuccessful. Due to the caffeine and sugar induced buzz the elves were running on they became hard to catch and even harder to keep still. Whenever the holiday beings began slowing down Phil and the other yeti had made sure they offered their fellow "toy makers" more cocoa and cookies.

By the time all the Guardians had arrived for the annual Guardian meeting North seemed at his wit's end, curses coming from his mouth every few minutes as he still tried to fix the situation. Things became more difficult with the Guardians gathering as the elves tried to include them in their hunt for kisses. Each Guardian faced the elves differently when approached. Tooth happily kissed each little being on the cheek while Sandy, looking a bit uncomfortable, offered a pat on the head instead. Jack, keeping tradition, kissed each elf that came his way on the top of the head. Aster, as gently as he could, brushed each one aside with a foot or hand. He was fine with the little pest, as he called them, bothering North but he could do without it.

North had managed to catch a couple of elves when he finally entered the meeting room. He glared at each Guardian in turn and they watched him silently for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked innocently as he could.

"Yes" North stated gruffly.

Tooth spoke up from her spot. "Whatever could it be?" she said through her giggles.

"Yeah mate, what's bothering ya?" Aster asked, holding back a chuckle.

"Enough now, don't you think?" North replied, discouraged.

Sandy knew the ordeal was obviously a prank from his fellow Guardians and figured he could expect something soon too but he still couldn't help but snicker. Seeing the larger man run about trying to catch the elves to get some peace was really a sight. He did feel a bit for North though, the jingling and chasing had been non-stop since his arrival and he saw how it would grow stressful quickly.

Jack figured it was enough and he coughed to get everyone's attention before speaking up. "Alright," he began, talking louder than usual to compensate for the noise. "I'll help you remove the bells and mistletoe." He stood from his seat and approached a nearby elf.

"We all will." Tooth said and glanced at Aster and Sandy, who nodded in turn.

All the Guardians and the yeti, fun had, went to work removing the mistletoe sprigs and extra bells from the elves. As soon as they were finished they all had to admit they were happy for the quiet. With the caffeine wearing off the elves were crashing, finding good spots that were nearby to curl up and fall asleep.

The Guardians were finally able to have their meeting while the yeti returned to work and the elves slept. It went smoothly. After it ended North stood up. "I admit, that was good prank but now it's truce?" he asked, hopefully.

Jack looked at Tooth and Aster, they smiled at him then they all turned their attention to North. "Truce." they replied in unison.

A/N I re-read this and realized the timeline from this and "The Bet" was a bit off so i changed the last couple lines in "The Bet" just a bit. I had written it so Sandy borrowed the sleigh right away but said in this one he hadn't borrowed it yet, so I changed it so North still gives him the key(a spare key) but asks him to wait until after Christmas. For anyone curious, "The bet" comes first, since this is a sequel, then this begins the next day and the last part of this chapter is a little over two weeks later. :)


End file.
